


Samurai Champloo 之 荒岛百日

by foxhuhu



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # 混沌武士， 无幻仁|仁无幻，无差# 是个试验品
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Samurai Champloo 之 荒岛百日

时间是1XXX年，两名男性和一名女性在海上乘船而行时遭遇风暴落入海中。在海中扭打在一起的两名男性一同被海浪冲上了一个荒岛，而那名女性不知所踪。众所周知，两名男性名叫无幻和仁，女性名叫风。本集所要讲述的就是无幻和仁在荒岛度过的百余日的故事。

那荒岛不算大，绕岛一周不过两日。岛上有树，有草，有花，有果。海里有鱼，有螃蟹，新鲜得很，生吃即可。岛上的树林里还有小的兽，最多的是兔，树上有鸟，但鸟不如兔好抓。取木钻火烤熟了兽肉，撒点海水晒干而得的盐，虽然口味偏苦却能饱腹。岛上有洼地，天经常下雨，淡水于是也不成问题。就生存而言，这荒岛堪比天国，唯一处缺憾。那就是：没有女人。

两名男性席地而坐。他们刚刚打了一架，打得兔走鸟飞鱼虾惊窜。此时两人面红耳赤，精疲力竭。

坐姿截然不同：无幻抓耳挠腮，仁闭目养神。

无幻说：“我，十天没碰女人了。”

仁说：“是十七天。”

无幻问：“十七天吗？”

仁说：“十七天。你从第十天开始就每天扳着你的第十根手指。我有时都想，要不要借给你几根。”

无幻说：“手指什么的我不要。我想要女人。”

仁沉默了片刻，睁开眼：“你要是很焦虑的话，虽然没有女人，我的后庭可以借给你。”

无幻瞠目结舌：“哈？！”

仁面无表情：“作为交换，你的菊花也请交给我。”

“谁他妈的要把屁眼露给你！”无幻大吼。

“不要便罢。”仁再次闭上眼睛。

这段毫无情色意味的对话才一开始便无疾而终。末了，无幻翻到一旁自己撸了一发，仁始终闭目，打坐至天明。

翌日，两名男性照例打架，捉鱼，捕猎，打架，烤肉，吃肉，打架，然后无幻自撸一发，仁打坐一宿。如是往复，又隔数日。

笔者不在场，并不知道隔了多少日。或十日，或二十日，无论是N日，此处以虚数计。总之某一日，也不知是因为天太热了酷暑烤昏了心智，还是因为前日吃了过多肥硕的螃蟹，抑或是因为煮了林里采来的某种奇怪的菌菇，总之这一日仁赤着身在水潭里洗澡，无幻从水潭旁的土坡上望过去，看见了一个女人。

虽然身材高大，肌肉紧实，但是，是女人。

虽然没有胸部，却有喉结，但是，是女人。

虽然站起身来，看见明显的雄性的器官，但是，是女人。

白皙的、日光晒不黑的皮肤，瘦长的、冷峻的侧脸纹线，怎么看，都无疑，是女人。

无幻跑过去，肿起的性器在裤裆里摇晃。

“女人——！”他愉悦地呼喊，扑到那白花花的肉体上，满脸都是饥渴的光。

“喂！”仁扶正被撞歪的眼镜，义正辞严地问，“你吃错药了吗？”

“我终于看到女人啦，你就是女人啊！”无幻狂热地说。

“我的名字，你知道吗？”仁被死死地抱着，表情冷冷地问。

“你叫，仁。”无幻说。

“你还记得住这个名字，那很好。”仁继续面无表情地说。

“我叫无幻。”无幻自我介绍道，“你最好记住这个名字。”

“这个名字我记得。”仁说，“这句话我也听过。”

“那很好，女人！”无幻掏出性器说，“跟我做爱吧。”

“我并没有‘我是个女人’这样的认知。”仁说。他昨天也吃了螃蟹，也喝了奇怪的菌菇做成的汤，天气也同样的热，唯一的不同可能是他在水潭里泡过澡。

“你就是女人！”无幻胸有成竹，龟头在对方的大腿上蹭来蹭去。

“有证据吗？”仁冷静睿智地问。

“我最喜欢女人。我只喜欢女人。我看见裸体的女人会勃起。我现在勃起了。你一定是女人。”无幻的推理严谨无缝。

“这毫无说服力。”仁又推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“你没有证据。”

“证据的话想要就有。”无幻自信满满，阴茎在大腿上贴得更紧。

“怎么有？”仁面不改色地问。

“我的技术很好。被我上过的女人都能高潮。你来试一试，你就知道。”无幻得意洋洋两眼放光。

“我对此深表怀疑。”仁眉头微缩，目光冷漠如冰。

“敢赌吗？”无幻问。

“怎么赌？”仁应。

“你让我插进去，如果你愉悦得呻吟了，算我赢。如果我先射了，你还没出声，算你赢。”无幻说，“如果你输了，你就承认，你是女人。”

“那如果我赢了呢？”仁问。

“如果你赢了，那我就把屁眼给你，让你插进去。”无幻说。

这是一个武士同武士的赌约，一场男人同男人的较量。

协约达成，盟誓已立。落日之下，汪洋之中，荒岛之上，两名男性的眼前拓开了一条崭新的、充满血与欲的、地狱的修罗之道。

赌局第一日，仁胜。全程他浑身僵硬眉宇紧锁双目如血青筋暴露一声不出面露凶光，不要说愉悦地呻吟了，只怕要咆哮着杀戮了。

赌局第二日，按照约定，无幻脱下了裤子。此人像只猴子活蹦乱跳躁动不安非常难搞，仁将他五花大绑还在脑袋上用刀背狠狠敲了数刀终于安静些许才成功地插了进去。

第三日，无幻说我们接着再比。他说老子一定比你强，肯定先让你喊出声，你敢不敢来试！仁神情自若波澜不惊，说行啊，互有往来公平就行。

第四日，仁又把无幻绑起来敲晕五体着地。

如此往复，不分胜负，生生不息。

不知过了多少个时日，而终于到了某一日，或许是二人在修罗之路上磨练获了心得，入了境界，得了参悟，便在那一日如同晴空惊雷灵光一现——

因笔者并不在场无法亲眼见证，全凭道听途说不足为信，而此处流传出了两个截然不同的版本，分别与无幻和仁各自的证言相互印证。为了不带偏颇、尽量公证地描述此事，笔者选择在此分别提供上相互矛盾的两种情形，以供读者自行判断和甄别：

其一：

那一日，仁的身体本能地弓起，抵在地面的头颅深深地向后仰起，脸上泛出潮红的色泽，双唇开启齿边漏出低微的喘息。无幻扳开他修长的大腿，双手死死地向两侧压去，他的阳具在潮湿的肉穴里驰骋，如武士刀贯穿猎物肠道般畅快。他刀进刀出杀意贲张，刀锋刺穿那肉体里隐蔽的弱点。对手被他逼迫得节节败退，终是痉挛着颤抖着喊出淫靡的呻吟。

其二：

那一日，无幻照例被五花大绑，结实的树藤将其双臂和胸腹紧紧捆在树干上，自由的臀部和双脚被抬起，仁的器具从下侧长驱直入。无幻个性急躁欲望很强，被插几下自己的阳具便也挺起。仁冷静耐心善于计算，声东击西以退为进。诱敌一波，撤兵；诱敌二回，撤兵；诱敌第三遭，敌人红眼挥刀地冲出来，他挥旗而进。焦灼的敌人被大军碾压，薄弱的营帐被兵马冲击。无幻欲望泛滥瞳孔微张喘息连天那副表情令人永生难忘。

那日之后，两名男性的修罗之路上开启了新的篇章。由于篇幅有限，此后种种，在此不再赘述。

就直接说到那百余日后，终于有只扁舟载着那失了踪的女性来到了岛旁。此位名叫风的女性踏上岛屿，只见衣裳不整的两名男性扭打在地。

“你们又在干什么！”她气急地大喊，“不是答应好了不要再互相争斗了吗？”

两名男性停住动作，同时抬头望她一眼，异口同声道：“清晨的……运动而已。”

“啊~~~~受不了你们了！除了打架你们就没有什么别的事情可以做吗？！”风大吼道。

“别的事情……”无幻低语。

“……做了啊。”仁接茬。

而就在此时，无幻与仁这两名经历了百日修罗的男性，在地狱道上饱经锤炼的武士，忽然一齐地瞪大了眼睛，松开彼此，从地上跃起，朝着风的方向大呼道：“女人——！！”

那呼声震彻山岳撼动海洋惊动飞鸟吓跑鱼群。

在本剧第六集中赤毛的异邦人曾就男色作出如下阐述：

“男色之本并不是要分散无次序的欲望，和书道茶道花道一样，在人生的片刻，只是一种让人感受美丽非日常异空间的手段，绝不是什么污秽的东西。还不如说是和武士道一样纯粹是高度的灵和义的关系。原本武士道是排除女性，发挥男性集团的团结和紧密性，用舍命的觉悟接近义，用切腹来流出红红的血。在武士道里头有着男色之本。”

笔者在此处对此不予评论，仅从一个旁白者的角度提出在另一种生态环境，或说社会、自然环境下对男色的另一重诠释：

“男色是求生本能，是生存之道，是精神濒临无望绝境一刻的肉体反击。同饮水、捕猎、进食、排泄和睡眠一样，在条件合适的外界环境下便会触发，是一种溢满了血的味道、充斥着抗争与杀戮、时刻步行于悬崖之沿的，却在下坠的一刻赋予人肾上腺素狂飙、如临天际的快感的手段，用舍命的觉悟接近生的本质，以高潮来射出浓稠的本性。在所有人或兽的基因里头，都刻着男色之本。”

至于那之后，无幻与仁是否还继续行此男色之事，笔者就不得而知了。

-剧终-


End file.
